Spherus Magna
Spherus Magna, otherwise known as Paradise, was the homeworld of the Great Beings, Glatorian,Matoran,Agori,Mata Nui and Energized Protodermis. History Sometime beyond 100,000 years ago, Energized Protodermis forced itself from the core of Spherus Magna to the surface. It was discovered by Spherus Magna's inhabitants, some of whom touched the substance and were destroyed, and later, another villager used a tool to investigate it, only to have it transformed into a trident. This made these villagers discover the potential of Energized Protodermis, and awar arose over the possession of it. These inhabitants were unaware that the substance spread across the planet and threatened to break the planet up during the war. Glatorian were soldiers in this war. While they fight, the Great Beings began investigating the Protodermis. However, the Great Beings did, and kept themselves neutral during the war. Therefore, they used the Energized Protodermis to engineer a synthetic version simply named Protodermis. This powerless version was used to create a synthezoid named Mata Nui. For five years, the Great Beings' creations, the Matoran, worked in the "darkness" of Spherus Magna, unaware of their labors. The Great Beings themselves forged the Kanohi Ignika, and then awakened Mata Nui and sent him off to accomplish several tasks. Despite the Great Beings' intervention, they were unable to stop the impending disaster. Spherus Magna was stricken by a cataclysm known as The Shattering, breaking the planet into three pieces. One piece remained Spherus Magna, one became Bara Magna, and it is unknown about the third. The status of Spherus Magna is unknown, but Brutaka, since being taken over by the essence of the Makuta species, mentioned The Shattering and Spherus Magna. Brothers in Arms On the Spherus Magna of this dimension, there are gigantic organisms and trees. The Great Beings here constructed the Matoran as large beings resembling the main universe's Toa so they could perform labor in villages. In contrast, the Toa given the smaller stature of the main universe's Matoran for added agility. They were also granted Elemental Powers and Kanohi powers. The first Toa were created to repair the planet and protect it form the shattering that the Great Beings felt was imminent after Energized Protodermis was discovered and the war over this resource began. The Toa were sent underground with containers to hold the Energized Protodermis and the duty of repairing all the planet's damage. After five years, the task , dubbed the Melding, was successfully completed. Ko-Matoran Mazeka and Shadowed Matoran Vultraz found themselves passing through a portal during their conflict in Karda Nui, emerging into this alternative universe's Spherus Magna. Here, the two Matoran discovered a gigantic organism capable of firing razor sharp crystals and turning objects into energy, and a massive tree banded in gold mental. The two then met a pair of beings resembling a Ga-Matoran and a Toa of Water. When Mazeka inquired as to their whereabouts, the Matoran introduced herself as Toa Macku, and stated she was pleased to meet a "hero of the Melding" (since Mazeka and Vultraz fit her understanding of Toa rather than mere Matoran). Society & Inhabitants Spherus Magna was the former home of Energized Protodermis. The planet was the Great Being's home, Matoran's home, Agori's home, and the Glatorian. Spherus Magna is where Mata Nui was created. Where Great Beings are now is unknown. Geography Spherus Magna was home to forges burning hotter than stars and caverns of ice, both were used in the forging of the Kanohi Ignika.